


Daring under the mistletoe

by Smutzilla



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas, Desk Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mistletoe, Workplace, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutzilla/pseuds/Smutzilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kono is a prankster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daring under the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> **I do realize that Christmas is long gone now but I just couldn't finish this on time. My other option would have been to publish this during next Christmas but I just didn't want to wait a year to do that so here it is!**
> 
> **Story contains McDanno strong language, slash and smut and contains no decent plot.**
> 
> **As mentioned before english isn't my first language so I'm sorry for all the possible grammar errors. etc.**
> 
> **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters!**

It was almost Christmas and Steve, Danny and Kono were still hanging in their headquarters. It was surprisingly quiet and they didn't have any new cases at the moment. It was like some kind of small Christmas miracle.

Steve stepped out of his office to stand in the doorway.  
”Kono, you can go home already and get ready for Christmas” Steve said to Kono.  
”Sure boss, in a moment” Kono said. She was standing in front of their computer table and was looking at some files.

Then Danny came in the office and went next to Steve.  
”I think I'm gonna head out soon and go pick up Grace, if that's okay”. Danny said. It sounded like a question but Steve knew better that it wasn't.  
”Of course” he said knowing that Danny would do what he wanted no matter he said. But it was okay for Danny to leave and Steve was leaving soon too.

”Oh, hey guys” Kono said and sounded kinda weird.  
”Is everything alright, Kono?” Steve asked. _Please don't let it be a new case_ , Steve thought and then he noticed that Kono couldn't help but smile. Steve was relieved and he realized that the tone in Kono's voice was hint of wily.  
”Yeah?” Danny asked and he sounded and looked all suspicious with his frowning eyebrows.  
”Look up.” Kono's smile was so wide when she pointed above her partners heads. Steve and Danny looked up and there was a mistletoe taped in to the door frame above them.  
”I wonder how it got up there...” Kono said trying to look all innocent. One didn't needed to be much of a detective to figure out that it was all Kono's doings.

”Really funny” Danny laughed dryly.  
”Hilarious” Steve said with a straight face. ”I'm not going to kiss Danny.”  
”And I'm definitely not kissing neanderthal-Steve here” Danny said and waved his hand like they were too suggesting that NO FUCKING WAY.  
”Hey, that wasn't nice” Steve turned to Danny. ”Like I would want to kiss you, it looks like you haven't shaved for ages, your stubble would scratch and ruin my delicate face!”  
”There isn't anything delicate about you, Steven” Danny snorted. ”And I can't believe that we are actually even discussing about this!”

Danny was shifting in a way that suggested that he was going to leave and drop the whole conversation.  
”Steve” Kono said with a voice that predicted trouble,” I dare you to kiss Danny!” Kono looked at Steve to make sure that her words would sunk in Steve's head. By the look of Steve's face, the words were heard loud and clear.

Danny had heard them too perfectly clear.  
"Oh no, you didn't!” Danny practically yelled. “You know you can't do that to SEAL-Steve because he will do literally anything when he is dared!"It looked like Danny was going out of his mind.  
“I know” Kono said and lifted his eyebrow. “So how is it going to be, Steve?” Kono turned to Steve waiting for an answer. “Are you up for the challenge...boss?”

“Come on, Steve, you can't fall for this, Kono's methods are utmost questionable” Danny tried to sound reasonable and gave a bad look towards Kono. “And I'm sure there are some rules that don't allow this kind of behavior in a workplace!” Now Danny was starting to sound desperate.  
“I make the rules around here” Steve finally spoke and sounded all bossy.  
“Kono, you should go home now” Steve turned to Kono and the sound of his voice indicated that arguing was pointless. He wasn't angry but his voice was stern.  
“Okay boss, merry Christmas to you both” Kono said. She knew when to give up. Kono waved her hand for goodbye and left the office.

Steve turned back to Danny who was shifting around nervously.  
“Can you believe this shit?” Danny huffed. “Let me just get Grace's present from your office and I'll be out of your hair in no time.”  
Steve stepped away from the doorway to let Danny in his office. Danny went in Steve's office and moved towards the couch where the nicely wrapped present was. When Danny was about to grab the present he heard the door being slammed shut.  _Oookay, no need to be moody here, not my fault_ _that Kono is a prankster_ , Danny thought and turned to see that Steve really had left.

Danny almost jumped out of his skin when he realized that Steve was standing in the room and was blocking the door.  
“What is this, Steve?” Danny said feeling uncertain.  
“You said it yourself, Danny” Steve said and moved closer to Danny “I will do literally anything when I'm dared.” Steve's eyes were fixed on Danny.  
“But Kono isn't even here anymore” Danny said and licked his lips nervously. Steve was still moving closer and Danny had to back away.  
“Dare is a dare” Steve said and moved yet again closer to Danny.  
“But...” Danny backed away and he hit Steve's desk. Danny was starting to move around the desk but Steve saw his opportunity and moved so that now Danny was trapped between Steve and his desk.

  
“What about your delicate face and my stubble?” Danny tried his last desperate straw.  
“There isn't anything delicate about me, remember?” Steve's voice was husky and his eyes were narrow.  
“But..” Danny tried again but he didn't think fast enough. Steve leaned on Danny and kissed him, and not in a delicate way. Steve was careful not to touch Danny so that he could push him away if he wanted to. And Danny did push Steve. Hard.

Steve had to take few steps back because of the force Danny had used. For a split second Steve thought that he had screwed up epicly and he didn't know what to do. But then Danny closed in on him and practically ripped Steve's shirt open so that buttons were flying everywhere.

“I think being delicate is overrated anyway” Danny grinned. Steve gasped from surprise. “But... you said you don't wanna kiss me?”  
“Steven... I've been wanting to kiss you for years now” Danny smirked. It felt good that he could finally say it out loud. “Please, feel free to go all neanderthal on me now.”

Steve sure liked how this was going. He too had wanted to kiss Danny for years now and now he could get so much more than that.  
“As you wish, Danno” Steve said and grabbed Danny's tie and pulled him in for a rough kiss. Steve opened Danny's belt and buttons and dropped Danny's pants on the floor. Then he turned Danny around and leaned him across the desk. Luckily Steve had just cleaned his desk so it was all nice and empty for Danny to lean on. Then Steve moved quickly around his desk and opened the bottom drawer. He grabbed something from there and moved back behind Danny.

Steve had to stop for a second there and admire the view.  
“Hey, Smoothdog, is this your first rodeo?” Danny asked.  
“Yes it is but trust me, I know what I'm doing” Steve assured Danny and started to open his own belt and buttons.  
“I bet that if I could see you now, you'd have that I-know-it-all- face” Danny huffed.  
Steve didn't said anything but he yanked Danny's boxer-briefs down and slapped Danny's ass. Danny chuckled but then he yelped when he felt something cold dribbling onto his ass.  
“Such a boyscout.. always prepared” Danny murmured to himself.  
“What was that? I couldn't hear you” Steve said and slowly pushed one finger inside Danny.  
“Aaahh...nothing” Danny said and grabbed a good hold of Steve's desk.  
“I thought so” Steve grinned and kept working on Danny's ass. Even though Danny had allowed Steve to go all neanderthal on him, Steve nevertheless wanted to proceed with caution so he gently added another finger to prepare Danny for what was coming.

“How are you holding up there, babe?” Steve asked.  
“Well.. considering that I'm actually being held down here, just dandy” Danny grunted. “Just fuck me already, you knucklehead!”  
“That is for the name-calling” Steve said and slapped Danny's ass. “And this is for asking for it.” Steve pulled his fingers out and quickly put on a condom. Then he placed his cock in Danny's entrance. “Brace yourself, Danno”

Danny was just about to say something back when Steve slid his cock inside Danny's ass and Danny's mind went totally blank. All he could do was to focus on the sensation Steve's cock was giving him and moan. It was a mix of pain and pleasure and slowly the pleasure-part took total control. Steve had been gentle with his thrusts and now he noticed that Danny wasn't so tense anymore so it was time to shift to the neanderthal-gear. Steve grabbed a good hold of Danny's hips and started to push in deeper and faster.

Almost everything was lost to Danny. He could just feel Steve inside him and hear his and Steve's moans and grunts mixed up together and filling Steve's office. Danny was sure that life couldn't get any better but then Steve proved him wrong when he reached down, grabbed Danny's cock and started stroking it.  
“Holy fuuuuuuck” Danny shouted. Steve's hand felt so fucking amazing around his cock.

“Get up gorgeous” Steve commanded softly.“Mmm... what?” Danny was so out of it. Steve laughed softly and then he helped Danny with his free hand to get Danny to stand up. Steve kept fucking and stroking Danny and now he had access to kiss Danny's neck.  
“Oh I don't think I can take this much longer” Danny moaned.  
“We are just getting started here.. My stamina is excellent, you know.” Steve nibbled Danny's ear.  
“Oh, bite me you smug SEAL-bitch” Danny grunted.  
“I have no problem with that.” Steve moved his mouth to Danny's neck and bit gently.

It was all too much for Danny who moaned and cursed Steve loudly and had the biggest orgasm in his life. He slumped back to the desk to let the after waves hit him. Despite his excellent stamina, Steve didn't want to torture Danny and he finished after few strokes.  
“Oh, Danny” Steve moaned when he came and he almost saw stars.

“Steve?” Danny managed to say through his panting.  
“Yeah?” Steve asked when he gently pulled out.  
“Starting from now, you don't need mistletoe’s or dares to kiss and/or to fuck me, okay?” Danny said softly while he got up from the desk and turned to face Steve.  
“Okay, babe” Steve said smiling and pulled Danny in for a kiss.  
And this time it was delicate. 

 


End file.
